White Flag
Hey guys this is a story. As you know my stories are always so cheerfully and happy. This one might be darker themed. WARNING: Cursing + Adult Themes The Book 'Chapter 1 "Definitely NOT a Pastor's Girl" - Jake Martin/August 14/ 2012 7:22 A.M' I wake up drooling from the night before. I stand sit there looking through the half-open curtain. I stare at it to see if I remember anything from last night. Then I do and it hits me. Like it really hits me. Like something does hit me. I feel the quick pain of the impact then It stops. I look to my right to see a boy. Adam. He is my friend "Come on Jake. Lets go out" he tells me with a flick of his hand. He sprints down the stairs and screams again. This time I just groan and get out of bed. I change quickly then head downstairs to where he is waiting. "Finally. I mean you take forever to get ready. Lets go." He then gets out of his seat and leaves the front door. Then, I remember today is the first day of school. I grab my backpack and my book and head out to the bus. I get there right when it's about to leave. I grab on to the place holder and feel the cold metal pierce my veins. But as usual. I don't mind I just grab a seat next to a blonde chick. She seems new as I have never seen her before. I check my students list and by just reading her name I know she is so uptight the last name is "Pope." Obviously, she is a pastor's girl. I look at her and she is quite beautiful. She has a tight braid. Ocean blue eyes and tiny freckles on her nose. She looks back at me and I just ask her random questions. After I few a take a note again "Definitely NOT a pastor's girl." She is anything but that. I mean, she said she "fucking" hates to read. I mean seriously? Like a pastor's girl would curse like that. Anyways we just start to have a conversation "So...What school did you used to go to?" I ask her, eager to learn about her past. To see if she is a rebel or a whiner. If she is a rebel, then I will be excited. I have my plan for this moment. "Sunnyvile Elementary" She says. I then have a sad face. That is like one of the most uptight school ever made. But before I can say any more, she cuts me off. "But. I have to tell you something funny. In Kindergarten I want up to my teach and said "Tequila makes my moms clothes fall off." Then I got like kicked out of the room." She says with a laughter and we both start laughing. I think its a great time until Adam decides to barge in. "So I hear Tequila makes your moms cloths fall of. What makes your clothes fall off? Fifty bucks?" He says then everyone behind starts to laugh. I am pretty sure that Stacie (the blonde chick) is about to go off and cry but instead she says something that I will always treasure in the most precious moments in history. "No, but you wish that would happen. But as always trash is disgusting." She says with a snicker and then everything falls silent. Before Adam can say something we have to get out for school 'Chapter 2 - "Blah Blah Blah" - Jake Martin/August 25th 2012 10:38 P.M ' "Blah Blah Blah" is all the teacher ever says. Ms. Whinstin. She looks nice but when you do something wrong she explodes like fireworks on July 4th. She also has a colorful vocabulary if she gets real pissed. But we all laugh and then she explodes again until she threatens to get the Principal here. I have known Stacie for about 2 weeks Stacie, Carly (my other best friend in the whole world) and I usually hangout talking about 'shit' as Stacie would say. She really is something. She is a model, has a sister (extremely pretty) and a radical life. Like she said she moved schools because the other school she was reaching was in the ghetto. Don't blame her, I would die. This year our lunch is at 10 A.M. so when I get home I eat every thing in the fridge crazy right? Then my mom gets mad which makes my dad made who takes me to his house and yeah. So I am lunch with my crew talking about people. We usually talk by/on the swings. Its a fun time.